


Кинки

by Riakon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Трудно, когда сын твоего начальника ходячее сборище твоих кинков.





	Кинки

**Author's Note:**

> Чувак, с которым в ВК мы обсуждали как будет называться пейринг Пэрриш/Стилински - это тебе! Я таки потеряла твой контакт...

— Детектив Пэрриш, — сын шерифа обворожительно улыбается ему, и Джордан буквально готов растаять, хоть и старается казаться спокойным и собранным. Тяжело поддерживать репутацию хорошего детектива, если выглядишь как парень, которому даже за руль слишком рано.

— Здравствуй, Стайлз, — кивает Джордан и осматривает мальчишку. На том обычные мешковатые джинсы, красная худи, наброшенная поверх футболки с Бэтменом, шапочка, совершенно не нужная в такую погоду, и хипстерские очки. Словом, он как всегда очарователен.

— Отца как обычно нет на месте? — вскидывает брови юноша, и детектив отвечает коротким кивком. — Что ж, боюсь вам придётся потерпеть моё общество до его прихода.

Джордан готов сказать, что общество привлекательного молодого человека нисколько его не напрягает, но он даже слова выдавить из себя не может, а потому смотрит в отчёт, даже не пытаясь вчитываться. От запаха мальчишки, стоящего слишком близко к нему, у него все буквы сливаются в одно малопонятное месиво.

Стайлз плюхается на стул для потерпевших, чьи показания нужно записать и заявления принять, и Джордан на мгновенье вдыхает полной грудью, задерживая дыхание.

— Послушайте, детектив, — немного поёрзав на стуле начинает Стайлз, — а почему вы всегда ходите в форме? В смысле, детективы же могут ходить в гражданской одежде. Уверен, вам бы пошёл какой-нибудь кардиган или рубашка в тонкую полоску. 

В голове Джордана снова всплыл нечаянно подслушанный обрывок разговора, в котором Стайлз сетовал на четвёртое июля. Никакого покоя, со вздохом вещал Стилински своему собеседнику по телефону, ты же знаешь, как меня возбуждают мужчины в военной форме. Этот чёртов День Независимости такой геморрой...

— Так я выгляжу представительнее, — неопределенно пожал плечами Джордан, и улыбается слабо.

— Это да, — Стайлз расплывается в ответной улыбке, и детектив не может ничего с собой поделать. Он завороженно смотрит на движение самой крупной из россыпи родинок на щеках Стилински-младшего и убирает руки в карманы, оставляя отчёт на столе. 

Форменные брюки слишком узкие для общения с тем человеком, от появления ямочки на щеке которого можно взвыть. Стоит принять позу поудобнее, чтобы стояка не было видно, да и вообще, взять себя в руки, решает Джоржан, чувствуя, как кровь придательски приливает не только к члену, но и к щекам. 

И тут Стайлз делает неловкий взмах руками и аккуратно сложенную в стопку бумаги в папках падают на пол. 

— Простите, детектив, — у Стилински на лице мгновенно появляется выражение как у нашкодившего щенка, и обижаться на него нет никакой возможности. Тем более, что тот мгновенно кидается всё поднимать. 

Джордан тоже встаёт из-за стола, чтобы собрать упавшие дела, как его взгляд останавливается на заднице Стайлза, которую ровно в этот момент джинсы облепили так, словно они не были на размер, а то и на два меньше необходимого. И, по правде говоря, это ни капельки не помогает.

Стилински-младший в какой то момент стал полным собранием его маленьких, но горячо лелеямых кинков, и детектив Пэрриш готов арестовать сам себя за мысли, которые приходят в его голову, когда он смотрит на сына шерифа, но, увы, это не поможет — он станет ярым рецедивистом. 

Парень собирает бумаги, а Джордан старается сложить их максимально аккуратно, стараясь отвлечься от неуёмного возбуждения. Когда Стайлз протягивает ему последний лист, их пальцы соприкасаются, и детективу стоит невероятных, даже нечеловеческих усилий не вздрогнуть всем телом в этот момент.

— Я иногда такой неловкий, — замечает Стайлз, и в его глазах появляется вновь этот виновато-щенячий взгляд. 

Джордан не знает, как он ещё держится от того, чтобы накрыть приоткрые красивые губы своими, притягивая мальчишку максимально близко. Люди зря не верят в чудеса, потому что то, что он за последние два месяца постоянных посещений Стайлза ни единого раза не сорвался это самое настоящее чудо. 

— Ну, раз ты вносишь в мою работу долю хаоса, то сходи со мной на свидание, — Джордан изо всех сил старается, чтобы его тон прозвучал шутливо.

— Идёт, — Стайлз улыбается широко, растягивая губы в умопомрачительной улыбке, берёт со стола стикер и ручку и пишет номер и подмигивает ему, — позвони мне, когда решишь когда, куда и во сколько. 

Дверь хлопает, впуская шерифа Стилински, и Джордан не успевает ответить ровным счётом ничего — Стайлз уже потерян для него, поскольку высказывает отцу, от которого явственно пахнет фритюром о вреде нездоровой пищи.

Джоржан на седьмом небе.

Когда дверь кабинета шерифа заклапывается за ними, Джон смотрит на сына с укоризной.

— Стайлз, долго ты его собираешься изводить? Бедный парень не знает, что он тебе нравится.

— О, пап, — Стайлз ухмыляется, мгновенно становясь похожим на чертёнка, — ты же знаешь, что я не делаю первый шаг. И ему просто не повезло, потому что он ходячее сборище моих кинков.


End file.
